


Don't Forget to Knock First

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sage sees something she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Knock First

Sage watched the holographic screen with rapt interest. Battle Force 5 was on a stealth mission, scouting a Battle Zone for potential Red Sentient influences. Sometimes Sage wished she didn't have to take such drastic measures against her brother, but Krytus was a force to be reckoned with. He'd been responsible for the destruction of her people, and if given the chance, he would not stop at just conquering Earth. Sage knew he had to be stopped and soon.

"Sage," Vert's picture appeared on screen. "You there?"

"Yes. What do you need, Vert?"

"Reverb's sonic tech's picking up some weird signal," he explained. "It looks familiar and I think it might be something Tezz planted from before- Wait. Where is Tezz?"

Sage looked around the room. "I do not know. Both he and A.J. were here a moment ago."

Vert frowned. "Hmm. Doesn't sound like either of them to just bail like that. Think they're okay?"

"I will look for them," Sage said. "Do not worry, Vert. The Gearslammer and Splitwire are still here, so they should not be far."

"All right. Tell me when you find them, Sage. It's important."

"Of course."

Sage began to search the Hub. She checked the kitchen, but neither were there. She then checked both of their rooms, but to no avail. Her next stop was lounge. Much to her delight both A.J. and Tezz were indeed there.

They must not have noticed her enter for neither said anything. Tezz's back was to her and A.J. was hunched over slightly, their faces in quite close proximity to the others.

Sage tapped Tezz's shoulder. He jumped back looking rather red in the face.

"Vert has a question for you, Tezz," she said. "It is highly important."

Tezz nodded and practically fled the room.

She turned to A.J. "Your faces are flushed. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Uh, no," A.J. scratched the back of his neck. "You just, uh, caught us at a bad time."

"I do not understand."

"Team needs our help, right?" See ya down there!" He too fled the room.

Feeling very confused, Sage followed after them. She would have to ask Vert about their strange behavior later.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I'm not the only one who ships this. I just have this feeling that if left alone together for too long, Tezz would either kill A.J. or bang him. I choose the latter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
